Final Fantasy 8 Party!
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: Party in the Quad!


**The Biggest Final Fantasy 8 Party!**

_Now what's going on? Squall's on a mission with Nida and Xu... Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin went to Balamb to fish some more... and everyone else decided to throw a big party in the Quad! Whoo hoo!! Squall wouldn't have wanted to come to the party anyway..._

_Now... for the actual party... Zell brought a PlayStation2 and a GameCube (!) wth Soul Calibur II for both, Cid brought an X-Box with Soul Calibur II and Halo 2, (all those Soul Calibur game going ALL AT ONCE is enough to drive you crazy!), the rest just came or brought food._

"All right! Now we can begin!" _Quistis says as the party starts and everyone arrives. ...and one more thing... Laguna found a weird machine underneath the Garden and no one knows what it is. It looks like that machine that summoned Selphie and Rinoa to the Tactics world... but you never know..._

"What d'ya suppose that thing was?" _Selphie asks._

"I dunno. Let's just forget it." _Zell says as he collects some hotdogs._

_Irvine starts up the GameCube with NightFire 007. Soon, Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa join in. Irvine chooses Drake, Selphie chooses Wai Lin, Rinoa chooses Kiko, and Zell chooses Oddjob. Zell gets 70 or more of kills with Oddjob's hat alone... _

"That machine... I thought I heard it make a noise..." _Quistis says while listening carefully. Kiros and Ward go check it out._

_Down in the basement, the machine DID make a noise! It's glowing! Kiros and Ward run back up to tell everyone!_

"What!? It's glowing!?" _Quistis exclaims, surprised._

_Suddenly, a bright flash of light fills the room. When it clears, there are some new guests in the room._

"What was that!?" _Selphie exclaims._

"Who are these guys?" _Zell asks as he shuts the GameCube off._

_Introductions are made and the new guests are Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, Zidane, Garnet, Steiner, and Vivi. Shortly after, Heather, Eva, Drake, and Theresa appear._

"Hey, Rafa didn't appear!" _Selphie yells as she notices Rafa missing._

"No, I.... guess she didn't..." _Drake says._

"So... where are we?" _Heather asks._

"Remember when Rinoa and I were sucked into your world? Well, the same happened to you and those other guys over there!" _Selphie explains._

"Yes, welcome to Balamb Garden!" _Quistis greets the guests._

"Thanks... hey, you're not so bad lookin', Quistis!" _Drake says as he checks Quistis out._

"...I'm surprised he didn't grab her ass..." _Heather says to herself just as Drake sneaks up and grabs her ass._

"Gotcha!" _Drake exclaims._

"Why always my ass, Drake?"_ Heather asks as Drake sneaks away._

_Cloud and Zidane join Irvine's new game of NightFire. Zell also joins and chooses Oddjob again. Cloud takes Bond Tux, Zidane takes Rook, and Irvine takes Drake Suit._

"Watch out. Zell's accurate with Oddjob's hat." _Irvine warns as the game loads._

_Aeris and Tifa talk with Quistis. Selphie and Yuffie have too much sugar so they get hyper. (Remember Rafa? This is worse.) Garnet and Rinoa also have too much sugar. Steiner runs into Seifer and has a duel with him. Seifer wins of course. Vivi goes for a walk and finds Squall. Squall says that he just got back from a mission and he's going to sleep. Vivi then finds Xu and Nida and plays cards with them. Triple Triad is new to Vivi, but he quickly picks it up. _

"See? I told you Zell was good with Oddjob's hat." _Irvine says as he watches Cloud get killed again by Oddjob's hat._

_Irvine and the others change games to NHL 2004. They play an AllStar game! West VS East._

_Selphie and Yuffie are still drinking high sugar lemonade. _

"So, then we tampered with the missile controls and screwed up the error ratio then we went upstairs and told the officers that we were spies then we kicked their asses and ran outta the base. Then there was this giant robot we had to defeat! Thankfully, Squall let me borrow Quezacoatl or else I would've been toasted! We were safe from the explosion inside the robot! It took us to FH were we met up with Squall again! Rinoa was SO happy to see him!" _Selphie says very fast._

_Now it's Yuffie's turn..._

"Well, I lured 'em into my trap where I stole all their materia and then they followed me to Wutai to get it back! Don Corneo was there but they kicked his fat ass! ...well, the Turks helped too... kinda. Elena and I were the ones being held hostage by the fatass Don. Reno kicked him off the cliff and that was the end off him! I gave back the materia but I placed it all wrond so they had to rearrange it! Ha! They were foolish! Then we came back and I kicked my father's ass in the Pagoda!" _Yuffie says just as fast._

_Now it's Rinoa's turn..._

"I can't believe Squall sent me to the missile base! Well, I guess it wasn't so bad... he _did_ send Quezacoatl! But I didn't see him until we drove the big robot thing into FH! I was so lonely! And he saved me in outer space! Even when I became a sorceress! And when Adel took me over wth Ultimecia! Then we went and beat up Ultimecia!!" _Rinoa says not quite as fast._

_Now it's Garnet's turn..._

"Steiner used to always get angry with Zidane when I needed protection! They used to argue over who was to protect me! I am the Queen of Alexandria now! Steiner and Beatrix and Zidane do a fine job of protecting me, so there's no need to argue! Even Vivi comes by and helps out! It's so nice to have such great friends! Zidane is still trying to teach me to talk like a normal girl, but is there any use anymore? I guess there is... might need to act more 'common' sometime when I'm in the town below the castle. Sometimes I see Baku and his friends down there in the bar! Don't they get sick of the bar? I guess not." _Garnet says quite fast._

"Wow! Garnet can even beat me!" _Selphie exclaims happily._

"I heard it all, Garnet! You did great!" _Zidane exclaims as he kill's Zell's Oddjob._

"Princess! Was that you!?" _Steiner asks as he enters with Vivi._

"Y..yes. It was me.." _Garnet blushes._

"No need to blush, Princess! That was great!" _Steiner says._

_The NightFire game is finished. Zell wins (as usual). Yuffie asks to take his place._

"You won for like the 1000th time!! Gimme that!" _she shouts._

"Hey! There's an idea! Let's have teams!" _Irvine suggests._

_They set teams up. MI-6: Cloud/Yuffie Bond Tux/Dominique, Phoenix: Irvine/Zell Drake Suit/Oddjob._

"I'll just take a break for awhile. Hey, Drake! You need any tips on gettin' girls?" _Zidane asks as he approaches Drake._

"No way! I'm the champ! Watch this!" _Drake brags as he walks over and grabs Heather's ass._

"You make it look so easy..." _Zidane says._

_Zidane suddenly drops a picture of his allies. Drake picks it up and points to a weird guy with red hair._

"Who the hell's this?" _he asks._

"Oh, that's Amarant. He almost too gay to function." _Zidane says as he takes the picture back_.

_Cid enters and announces that it's time to end the party and close up the Quad for the night. Everyone groans, but they still obey. The FF7 crew enters the machine and returns to their own world, same with the FF9 and FFTactics crews. As for the others, they clean up the Quad and call it a night. _

_...This is Jim Houston and Craig Simpson. Goodbye._

_**THE END...... !!**_

_Drake grabs Heather's ass!_

_Drake grabs Tifa's ass!_

_Drake grabs Aeris's ass!_

_Drake grabs Quistis's ass!_

_Drake grabs Selphie's ass!_

_Drake grabs Rinoa's ass!_


End file.
